The Jason Coburne Chronicles Ep 1  Lisa Simpson
by The Doctor and Martha Jones
Summary: The Doctor creates a younger version of himself to learn more about earth, but as he begins to live, he meets a profound Lisa Simpson and is entranced by her and falls in love, but what will happen to the Mission and their relationship in the years to com
1. Chapter 1 Prologue and The Beginning

**Note**: i DO NOT own The Simpons or Doctor who or any other cartoon character mentioned in the follwoing story.

And i'm promoting the shipping of my OC Jason Coburne & Lisa Simpson: Jason-x-Lisa

**The Jason Coburne Chronicles**

Prologue

The Doctor, Resident Elect of the High Council of Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassilon, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey, keeps a long vigilant watch on the universe, but over his travels he has lost touch with the universe's races, and wishes to receive knowledge about them, so he called his previous Selves and they used their power to create a new being, a reminiscent of their existence, a small black haired boy, a look of at least 15 years of age, and wearing a compilation of their outfits; A multi-colour coat, a long red scarf, a blue shirt and trousers, & a Cricketer hat.

"For once you were are kindness, Generosity and Pity, you will become a part of the lifestyle of the planet earth, and will study it, and bring us back the research and become with us, and you will not remember this, as you will need no outer influences!" the 10th Doctor Explained. "And most of all, do not fall in love, as you will infect us with it and we will be destroyed from the inside, and also because you will loose them, causing major depression in your mind!" reminded the 1st Doctor, and with that, they all pointed their sonic screwdrivers at him, and in a blue flash, he disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lisa Simpson, 15 year old school Girl, with an older brother who had a job at the Kwiki-mart and a GF who worked on Channel 6, and a younger sister who's annoying sleepovers kept her up all night, walked out of the front door of her parents home, which by colour made it look like a giant peach cube. She had a long Orange dress which reached down to her waist, and with hair that spiked up in a star shape, and a pair of nice yellow sandals, she was walking toward the bus station, where she would catch a bus to her highschool, downtown. Suddenly, as she was entering the bus station, a huge Meteorite, the size of a Car flew down into the Mountain over looking the town.

A frenzy of fireballs and simultaneous exlosion lit up the sky, Lisa froze with fear, as did most of the town. But a few minutes after, the sky looked like nothing had happened. She got caught a bus and rode to school, but her mind wandered, and made her think about the recent occurances around town that had made her wonder about the world and humanity;

1. the recent thefts of houses in the vicinity of Evergreen terrace.

2. Remains of an alien robot, which homer imagined to be a heavy bowling ball, when he saw it on the news.

3. and now, this asteroid crashing into mount Springfield.

These things were getiing weirder and weirder, although, her track of thought was broken when she got to "Springfield International High School", which most people in Springfield thought was the name of a new Airport. It had 7 large teaching blocks, 2 large sports areas and an Assembly hall in the center, everyone was gathered into it and sat down on chairs. The Principal, A Recently Promoted (Previous Elementary School Prinicpal) Skinner, walked up to the Stall on the Stage, with a microphone, "Welcome to another Semester Students of Springfield International High, we have alot of things to get through before you go to Period 1, now...", although Lisa liked school, she was bored stiff by Skinner's Constant rambling. She kept whispering to Martin Prince, two seats to the right of her about what course's they had taken.

"And last, we have a new student to the 9th Grade, all the way from England, Jason Coburne!", A young boy with black hair, a pair of Blue trousers, a red shirt, a black Jacket and a pair of white trainers, walked onto the stage. Skinner placed his hand on Jason's Shoulder, "Make sure you treat him with respect, he comes from a low-life social class, and has become a part of our society, and will be treated as thus, anyone wish to show him around?", with just an instamce, a thousand thoughts were flying through Lisa's mind, but just the look of Jason's Face and Outfit, caused her to lash out with Excitement. "I will Principal Skinner!" she cried, jumping up and down with her arm in the air, making herself the center of attention.

After Jason met up with Lisa in the Cafeteria to begin his tour, Lisa's heart was thumping like mad, she hadn't felt like this for many years, not since she had a temporary crush on Nelson Muntz. She felt her many pubertal Changes racing, as though she was to turn into a full grown women, and want to bring Jason into an Erotic Position. Jason hadn't said a thing, but Lisa was thinking that the first thing he _would _say, would be a to leave her and go and learn about the school on his own. They reached the top of the Hill by the School and they both looked up into the sky toward the sun. And after a long day without a word, Jason actually spoke, "You know, i'm not of this world" he told her, although she wasn't listening, beacuse she was daydreaming about being amrried to him, "Huh!, What?" she said in confusion, "I'm not of this Earth!" he said with a slightly louder intensity.

"What do you mean?" Lisa wondered as she brought her hand through her silky blond hair, "I've only just came this morning, and i feel that my time i have had with you is the best!" he replied with a stern face, Lisa thought he was just saying stuff off the top of his head to express his love, "Awww, That's Sweet!" she cried, "I can tell when your lying, i am telling the truth!" he stated. Suddenly her Cell Phone rang, Dee Dee Dee Doo Daa Dee Daa Dee Doo Dee Daa Dee Doo-, she answered it, "Yeah,...Yeah,... OK,..., so what do you want?..., OK, can i-,..., Bring my friend-,..., OK, OK, OK, See you later!", she placed her phone into her handbag, "My Mom, needs me to Babysit my little sister Maggie, would you like to come and spend the evening with me?" she asked him. He stared into the sun, although he didn't seem to flinch, there was a hole in his mind, and it was triggered by the sun's piercing ray, and it said for him to forget aout not being from Earth and being a normal human being, so he went with Lisa, and they left for her house under the Amber coloured sky.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, the 10th Doctor looks over a Moniter, and looks sternly at Jason, as he see's the image him and Lisa, arm in arm walking away, "He won't be able to control his emotions, i'm sorry Doctor's, but i can't ruin another life!", he pulled a lever and the moniter switched off, "Doctor, are you coming!?" a voice called, "Yes Donna!" he replied.

**Jason had made friends with Lisa, and The Doctor is allowing him to tied down some relations, but what will happen next, when Jason comes and meets her parents before assting her with a Babystting of Maggie. Chapter 2 - Revenge of Lucille Botzkowski**


	2. Chapter 2 The Revenge of Lucille Botz

**The Jason Coburne Chronicles**

Chapter 2 - Revenge of Lucille Botzkowski

The Sun was high and Red, as they made it to the front door, Homer was just opening it to get his wallet from the car, "Bart?, you remembered my birthday!", He Exclaimed, "No!, Dad, this is my classmate Jason, or should i say BF", she said as she curled her arm round his. 7:00pm and Homer and Marge were ready to go to the Ye Olde Ramp Inn, "OK Lisa, Remember, Foods ready in the Oven, Maggie should be in bed by 9 at least, and your friend will have to go by 10:30, i don't want you getting too into it, we'll be back in the morning, Alright!" Marge Explained, "OK Mom!" Lisa Replied. Marge and Homer went through the front door, and left in the car down the driveway and away down the street. Lisa then went, "I'll go change into something fitting" she said, as Jason made himself at home on the living room couch.

Maggie was playing on Video Games, "Hey, you Lisa's BF?" she said without turning round, "well Sort of!" he replied, Maggie was wearing a Blue Jumper, a pair of black shorts, a pair of orange shoes and a blue bow in her blond hair. "Coming down!" Lisa called from upstairs, Jason was stroking Snowball II when she came in the room. She was wearing a long Ruby Red Dress, a pair of Red Shoes, and she had reby red Lipstick, "Jeeez, Sis, why do you have to get like that when a boys around, you'll probably scare him away before 8:00!", Maggie said with an embarrased moan. "If you make another wise crack like that and i'll have to send you to your room!" Lisa replied, Jason was lost in a long stare at Lisa with his mouth dropped. "So you like it?" Lisa said to break out of his trance, "Well yes,... wait it's 7:00pm isn't it?, 'Gasp' I'm missing Doctor Who!", he grabbed the Remote and put it onto the appriate channel as the Episode was about to begin.

"Hey!, Do you always getb BF's who steal the TV, when it's inappropriate!" maggie groaned, "That's it, go to your room!" Lisa shouted. Maggie grumbled under her breath as she walked upstairs and she slammed her bedroom door. Lisa put the light's down, and Jason fetched some snacks from the Kitchen. The episode was a re-run of Evolution of the Daleks, As the show went on, the two got more intimate, Jason's arm went around Lisa's Shoulder, Lisa locked her leg over Jason's & they both even unbuttoned the clothing that was on their torso's, except for Lisa's Bra. But then a special News Bulletin interrupted the part where Soloman was shot by Dalek Caan. "We interupt Doctor Who, to bring you this special news Bulletin, and Nows here's Kent Brockman", On the screen was a man in a brown suit and had white ahri standing in the vicinty of the house.

"This is Kent Brockman, The Police have reason to believe that sly evader Babysitter Bandit Theif - Lucille Botzkowski, is in the area of 740-744 Evergreen terrace and they are keeping a solitary visual!" he explained, the camera pointed to cheif wiggum who was looking at his shoe, "You know i have never seen the underneath of a shoe before", "Arrggh, I my god, what have i been tredding in!". Lisa in grave fear, remembered the last time ms Botz met the family. She and her Brother Bart were tied up and put onto the Couch left to stay until she finished ransacking the house. But a slight sign of relief fell across her face when she realised the police were only a few yards away from the house. But suddenly the police cars left, then she was riddled with fear again, "Why don't i check in the back yard, and you check on Maggie, that'll help?" he comforted Lisa. As Jason switched the light on and left out the back door along with Snowball and Santa's little helper, Lisa crept up the staircase slowly.

Jason was by the kitchen window, when he heard something, he looked around, ...nothing. Lisa was 2 steps away from maggies bedroom door when she heard a rumbling from downstairs. "Jason?!" she called, and there was no reply, she stepped in with the door creaking open,...Maggie wasn't there. She looked round, and crept to her bedroom, and then,...behind her came,...Maggie. "Maggie, don't do that in future, i-", just as Lisa was about to finish her Sentence, the lights went out. They both screamed their lungs out, Jason ran back to the door, but it automaitcally locked, "LISA!, LISA!" he cried. Upstairs, a single bulb switched on, revealing The two girls hugging each other in Fear, and... Lucille Botz standing at the end of the landing.

8:43pm

Ms Botz had tied up and gagged Lisa and Maggie with Duck Tape and placed them onto the couch. "Where's your brother!" she groaned, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "You 3 made my life a living hell, after being beaten up and hogtied by a buch of kids made me mentally depressed and it ruined me, now i'm going to have my revenge, he, he, he!", she took some rope and tied the 2 girls together and to the couch and then went into the kitchen. Jason was trying his best to bash through the door, but it was too hard. He tried a large run at it, but hit his head and lost consiousness. Ms Botz came back from the kitchen with a knife, turning all the lights down, "Oh, i don't want to kill you girls, i just wan't to make you suffer!" she explained, and Maggie screamed from the bottom of her throat, but not to be heard except for a mumble underneath her gag. Ms Botz took the knife and slid it under Maggie's Chin, making a small slit close to her throat that bled. She lifted the knife and prepared to stab Lisa in the hand, She screamed in her mind, and cried tears of fear. Suddenly, Jason heard her Cry and Gained Consiousness, then he raised his hands toward the door, "Di ro maker giro tika save her soul!" he shouted as his hands glowed blue and the door flew off it's hinges.

The girls who were in a state of mass fear saw the door fly off it's hinges, Ms Botz had evn jumped to her feet in surprise. "Let the Girls go!" he said in a low pitched voice that could break glass, "Or what!?" she replied in an angry tone of voice, "Or this!" Jason said as he pulled out a small metal stick with a blue light on the end. "Ha, you expect me to cowar from a stupid stick!", "No, i say go or suffer the Consequences!" he said sternly. He then pointed it toward Ms Botz and pressed a button, which then caused it to glow blue at the light and make a high pitched buzzing noise. Just as Ms Botz was preparing to charge towards Jason with the knife, it suddenly exploded, with the pieces falling to the floor. With her anger increasing she still charged at him, but as she made it to him, Jason grabbed her wrist, and then made a strong punch to her stomach, making her fly through to the opposite room. With his newly aquired time, he raced to untied Lisa and Maggie, undoing the rope around them, and then breaking the strands of Duck tape that had wrapped them up almost like mummies, and then they raced outside. "Go and get the Police, i'll keep Ms Butz occupied, and don't come back in until you get them, OK!" Jason explained in a serious tone, and with that Lisa and Maggie went running around the house, and to the surrounding houses, including the Flanders and Reverand Lovejoys, each who called the police.

Meanwhile, in the house, Ms Botz was getting back to her feet, "Hey, Ms But-Zoo-Cows-Key, guess what happens when a 15 year old beats up an old hag, you loose your touch and therefore will go to jail without your stupid revenge!" Jason called, in a fury of rage and pity, she ran towards Jason, chucking furniture that she could get her hands on. Lisa and Maggie were watching this from the front window, "Man Sis, you have a foolish and insane BF!" Maggie said, "Why you-" Lisa replied in anguish, "But he is brave, none the less!", Lisa who was both angry, but also trying to comfort her Sister after being so scared, thought that in a way, she was right, she never had such a brave Boy Friend before who would risk his life, then again, he did say that he was not of this earth. Soon, they had to move around to the Kitchen window to see what was happening. Ms Botz was Throwing all kinds of Cutlery and Cooking-ware, and evenutally got to the chopping knives, from which she threw in unison. Jason evaded all but 1 which slit his shoulder, the pain from which caused him to curl up in agony, Lisa who was worried about Jason ran into the house and went infront of Jason who was in Agony. "Stop it, Just Stop it!" she cried in sorrow, "Please just go, and we won't get the police involved, just Stop hurting us!".

Ms Botz wasn't finished, and with that, she grabbed a last knife and went for Lisa. She locked her free arm around Lisa's and her hand over Lisa's Mouth, it was impossible for her to escape. "I'm going to finish this once and for all, then she took the knife and scored a deep gash in Lisa's Throat and then threw her to the floor. But in that instance Jason felt Lisa's pain and rose, his shoulder wound healed up at an incredible rate. He then walked over to Ms Botz and thrust his hand up her chin and off her feet, "No one hurts my Lisa!, NO ONE!" he shouted as he threw Ms Botz throguh the Kitchen Window. Aftr it showed that Ms Botz wouldn't get up, Maggie came in screaming, "Sis, Sis, Oh Lisa, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry", she went to tears over lisa's bleeding body, "Don't worry, we'll get her to the Hopsital!" he comforted Maggie, he then raised his arms, closed his eyes and then recited "Hospital Transporta Diregno", and in a flash, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Jason's First Secret Revealed

**The Jason Coburne Chronicles – Part 3**

Chapter 3 – Jason's First Secret revealed

At Springfield Hopsital, Lisa was in the Emergency Ward, Jason and Maggie were confronting Dr Hibbert. "Don't Worry, she's not in any danger,...Yet!, if we don't operate on her gash, it could infect her body and kill her!" he explained, Maggie was still in tears from the experience, but she knew that Jason was now part of this and therefore turstworthy enough to comfort her.

9:00pm

Lisa was carted into the Operating room, Maggie still tearing, but Jason had a stern look of anger in his eyes, as though a fire was burning through his mind.

9:33pm

Lisa's Parents came through the doors into the waiting room. "Oh my special little girl!" Marge cried, "Mom!, i was so scared!" Maggie cried as she ran to her mum to receive a comforting hug. "So what happened?" Marge Asked, "Lucille Botz happened!" Jason said as he got to his feet to talk, "What?" Homer said in confusion, "That old hag of a git, came to kill your daughters and Bart, Fortunatly for him, he wasn't there, but maggie and Lisa felt the full capacity of her anger!".

10:45pm

Lisa was still in the operating room and the Family was getting restless.

2:00am

3 hours after she went in, including 2 hrs rest, Lisa was able to see her family. "Oh Lisa, are you alright, i was worried to the teeth!" Marge cried, all of her family was there to comfort her, but Jason was gone. "Where's Jason Mom?" Lisa asked curiously, Marge looked at Homer with Dismay and humility, "We thought that it would be better if Jason would leave and allow you to get back to good health, he is just too violent to be around" Marge explained. Lisa trying not to get in a tiff, just wished to be alone, she went to sleep for a few hours, and by 4:00am she was woken by a strange noise.

Everyone in the hopistal was sleeping, when Lisa was woken by a perculiar sound, she was scared that it was Ms Botz again. A large shadowy figure came towards her, "Jason?" she asked, "Yes, it's me!" he replied. "What are you doing here?, it's not visting hours!" she asked worringly, "I just had to talk to you, i want to tell you something" he said in a low tone of voice. "I am sorry about the thing with your throat, but i had to explain something" he explained, "What is it?", "The times when i broke the door down and teleported up to the hospital, i just remembered how i did it, i'm not of this earth, i am- Arggh!" he said in agony. "You're what?" Lisa asked, "i'm a T-Arggh!", "YOU'RE A WHAT!" she exclaimed. "I AM A TIME LORD!" he shouted while gasping for air, "Or at least a reminiscent of one, i know what is to happen, and it isn't pretty, if i don't accomplish this soon, the world, or should i say your world will be destroyed, i must leave this time period and search for the answers!" he explained. "Answers to what Jason?" Lisa asked, "The asnswers to why i am here and why i am attracted to you, i must go!", he got up and beghan to walk off when Lisa spoke out, "why can't i come with you?" she asked with a sense of sorrow. "You can only if you agree to accept the consequences that follow!", Lisa went into a track of Thought.

"Ok, but what about my family?" she wished to know, "Don't worry, we'll be back before we leave!", he then pulled a small device out of his jacket and pressed a button, from out of nowhere, a loud whooing noise rang and out of thin air faded in a blue Police telephone Box. "You ready?" he asked, "Well i havn't got any good clothes!" she replied, "Don't worry, this things got a large wardrobe,...Prepare Lisa Simpson for the trip of a life time.

* * *

And with that Jason will take Lisa on a series of adventures, and in the process meet a nice friend or two, prepare for their first adventure to ancient rome in The Jason Coburne Chronicles Episode 2 - Versuvius: Mountain of Fire


End file.
